Alien Zamu (first)
- 2= }} This was the leader of his own race and only appeared in episode 2 of Ultraman Neos. History Ultraman Neos The Zamu, victims of the substance called Dark Matter, which creates monsters, fled to Earth. Seeking to evolve to combat the influence of Dark Matter on their world, the Zamu sent one of their towers into the city of Tokyo. Investigating it several members of HEART went in the explore. When the members didn't return Genki went after them only to find two Zamu and a girl in white to tell him to go along with them. Meeting the Zamu Leader, Genki learned of their plan to experiment on themselves to find a way to combat the Dark Matter influence on their world. Knowing that Genki hosted Ultraman Neos, the Zamu leader asked that he promised to destroy him if the experiment sent him beserk, in exchange the Zamu allowed him to leave with his unconscious friends. However the experiment failed and the leader Zamu increased into the size of a giant, rampaging in blind rage, he used his optic blasts to devastate the city around him. When Genki was hit the girl in white revealed to be herself to Ultraseven 21's human form and told him to turn into Neos after he experienced a flash back of him being saved by Neos, Seven 21, and Ultraman Zoffy and that he became the host of Neos. The hero and the invader clashed with Neos having the advantage. Before Neos could finish off Zamu with the Magnium Beam he teleported underground and grabbed the hero by his ankles. After Neos escaped his grip Zamu began to gain the upper hand until HEART arrived and distracted him long enough for the hero to jump into the air and use the Magnium Beam. After about ten seconds of his body violently erupting in sparks Zamu exploded. The remaining Zamu fled Earth in their ship, while being pursued by HEART, but the earthlings were stopped at the behest of Neos. Data - Evolved= Alien Zamu I/Leader (Dark Matter Evolution) :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Home world: Earth, near Alien Zamu Tower :;Powers and Weapons *Teleportation: Alien Zamu can teleport anywhere, even underground, it seems they can only do this in structures of their own making suggesting it is technological rather biology. *Optic Blast: From its one, large, red eye, Alien Zamu can fire a powerful energy beam that could even paralyze humans. *Pincer Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincers on both arms, capable for close combats. **Shockwave Fist: By slamming its claw into the ground, Alien Zamu can create a shockwave in the direction of its opponent. **Super Strength: Alien Zamu leader possessed super strength which able to lift a being of his size. **Charged Lightning Bolt attack: Alien Zamu leader can absorb lightnings from the sky and fire to the opponent but the attack was never seen as it was interrupted by HEART assaults. Alien Zamu Teleportation.gif|Teleportation Alien Zamu Optic Blast.gif|Optic Blast Alien Zamu Pincer Claw.jpg|Pincer Claw Alien Zamu Shockwave Fist.gif|Shockwave Fist Alien Zamu Super Strength.jpg|Super Strength Alien Zamu Charged Lightning Bolt attack.jpg|Charged Lightning Bolt attack }} Trivia *As with all Alien Zamu suits, the first Zamu had his being newly made and differs from other of models. **His eye as well stands out being different by resembling Alien Standel Abolbus. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Neos Kaiju Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Aliens Category:Seijin